Harry Potter and the Mysterious Animagus
by lazymeoo7
Summary: Harry's in the summer and at Diagon Ally. Please read and review. i don't know if i'll stick to this one or my other story.


Author's Note: I don't know if I'll keep on writing this.It's up to you.Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters 

Harry Potter and The Mysterious Animagi

Chapter 1

By Harry the Auror

Harry awoke that mourning from a dream. It wasn't a bad dream; it was actually a good one. It had been at Hogwarts, he saw his father, Sirius, and Peter, the man who betrayed his mother and father and let Lord Voldemort kill them. They were standing around a boiling chaulden. All three were chanting a spell. Then they all took a drink at once and a second later, they fell to the ground. When the three awoke, they saw through the eyes of a white stag, a black dog, and a rat. They had become Animagi!

He thought of his dream and how his dad had become an animagi. He then came up on an idea, to become an Animagi. He thought about this long and hard, he decided to buy the ingredients at Diagon Ally when buying his school things. He was going to leave the Dursleys soon because the fall term would start soon. He packed his trunk to get ready for the next day when he would take the knight bus to Diagon Ally, Ron was busy on vacation in Egypt visiting Bill and Hermione's parents didn't have a big car so they couldn't take Harry. He was going to take the bus then stay there until September 1st. He went downstairs to lunch and spent the rest of the day studying his Potions book.

He woke up the next morning ready to leave the dursleys for another year. He decided to skip breakfast because he wanted something better than grape fruit for breakfast. Dudly was still on his diet. He hadn't shrunk at all, as a matter of fast; he had gained 50 more pounds. He brought his trunk down and set it down by the front door. He made one more trip to get his owl's cage and said good-bye and left for the street.

He walked down the street and raised his wand like he did before his second year. With a SWISH, the knight bus was standing right besides him with the door open.

Chapter 2

By Harry the Auror

Harry was on the knight bus on his way to Diagon Ally. He sat in one of the seats up front next to an old witch. The trip was quite short from the number 4 house on privet drive. As he got off the bus, the old witch said "Thank You, young Harry Potter." In her old quiet voice.

He stepped into Diagon Ally and headed for the leaky chualdun. He had stayed there before after he had blown up Uncle Vernon's sister Marge. He walked into the dimly lit building and went to the counter. "Can I have a room please?"

The big man answered, "Of course, and how long will you be staying?"

"Um. I guess until September 1st."

"That'll be 32 sickles."

"Ok." Harry said and pulled out his money bag and handed him some money.

He made his way around the counter, "Let me show you to your room."

He followed the man up the stairs and stopped at a room on his left. "Here it is."

"Thank You very much."

And with that, he went to his room and put his stuff in the room. It was a small room with one window, through it; he could see almost all of Diagon Ally. He looked around, it wasn't too busy, but it would be very busy because all the Hogwarts students would be getting their supplies for the school year. Harry walked down the stairs and exited to go to Flourish and Blotts. He went in and looked at the store, there were books covering the walls. He forgot his book list in his trunk. He went over to the lady and asked her "Do you have any books on Animagi?"

"Yes, let me see... Ah here are a few books."

Harry looked at the books, there were a tree in all. _Famous Animagus_, _How To Become An Animagus, _and _Rules and Regulations of Animagus_. Harry picked up _How To Become An Animagus_ and walked to the lady, "I'd like to get this."

He handed her the money and left to get an ice cream.

At the ice cream place, Harry opened the book and started to read.

** **

**How to become an Animagus**

**Ingredients:**

**Dragon Hair**

**Unicorn Hair**

**Ground up Newt...**

Harry continued to read the list. There were about fifth teen more ingredients. He decided to get the stuff that he didn't already have like the newt or the gal grass. He went to a potions store and bought the stuff he needed. When he went to pay, his purchase ended up to be 4 gallons and some. He went back to his room and opened the book to read so more. 

** **

**If you use this potion, beware. If not used correctly, serious **

**side effects can happen (tails, unwanted fur, extra toes) **

**Caution is advised. Warning: Against Wizarding Law to not **

**Register. It is not guaranteed that you will become the animal**

**Of your choice.**

He looked at this last paragraph and thought..._ Well, Sirius and my dad never got caught. Why would we? _The next day, Ron and Hermione would be coming to shop for their school supplies. He went to bed wondering,_ what will Voldemort do this year..._

Harry awoke up the next morning getting ready to greet Ron and Hermione. He went down to breakfast and went to a new store called Camping... Wizard Style. He walked into the store expecting to see tents but it was more of a traveling store and things you needed when you were away from home. He looked around and saw a cool thing. It was a small leather box about one foot long. He opened it and there was a liquid blue substance in it. He looked at the piece of scroll next to it. 

This blue liquid is used to 

make what ever it touches 

invisible for 60 min. 

Price: 4 gallons 

Harry looked at the box again. Then he went to look at another item. It looked like a picture frame, but instead of a picture, there was what looked like mist behind the glass. Harry reached for the piece of parchment next to it.

Window to Everywhere

Just tap the window and

say the name of a place 

and you can see whats 

happening at a place.

Price: 3 gallons

Harry decided he didn't need and of this stuff so he went back outside and went to the Quiditch Supplies shop. There was a new Broom there called "THE FIRE BOLT _2_ "Harry looked at it. It looked almost the same as his Fire Bolt. He looked around and saw some more brooms. Later he went out side to eat when he ran into Hermione. "Hey Hermione! Over here!"

"There you are Harry," she said, "Where have you been?"

"Just looking around, I am staying here till school starts."

"Cool, look what I bought," and she showed him a black owl. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yea, so I have a question for you, Are you ready to try something new?"

"Like what?"

"Like Become an Animagus!" He said quickly.

"Well those are very complex potions, but I think I could do it. But there's also a lot of Ingredients we have to get." She said.

"I all ready got the ingredients, I think it would come in handy being an Animagus."

"Yea, have you seen Ron-" He was interrupted by a redheaded standing next to him.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?"

"Harry here wants to become an Animagus." 

"Cool, what animal do you think you will be?"

"I don't know."

"I want to be a hawk, that would be so cool soaring above the clouds."

Hermione started, "I think I'll be a cat or something like that."

"Well, have you bought all you supplies yet?"

Yea, I'm staying here until school starts." Harry replied.


End file.
